


Princesa imperial

by Ellexlight24



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: En el infierno, el poder y las castas valen mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar. El control solo el territorio y el resto de los demonios incita a ciertos Lords Overlord a afianzar alianzas en busca de obtener mayor poder con el cual ser dueños de la corona que yace sobre la cabeza de Lucifer. Debiendo abandonar a los que ama, Charlotte Magne debe cumplir su papel como princesa imperial del infierno y someterse a un matrimonio por conveniencia, aun cuando sea con un demonio al que teme.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Prefacio

Estaba vació.   
Congelado en una especie de tiempo que no giraba, rocas de diferentes tamaños flotaban alrededor de espacio oscuro. Un enorme pentagrama invertido brillaba en lo más alto del cielo mientras poco a poco se desquebrajaba. Miles de cuerpos reposaban inertes sobre aquel áspero ambiente que aun denotaba vestigios de un espacio circulado, una metrópolis abandonada y destruida, donde un ser de inmenso poder reinaba, manteniendo su vista triunfal sobre de lo que alcazaba a vislumbrar.   
La faz macabra surcaba los labios de ese ser vistoso y oscuro mientras que la sonrisa imperturbable de otro ser escarlata se había transformado en una mueca sin expresión, cubierta solo por la sangre, y los fragmentos de arena y vidrio.   
Levantándose con la dificultad que implicaba su cuerpo destruido, atravesado por el filo de diferentes almas. Aquel ser mirada pintada se alzó contra todo pronóstico, emprendiendo un camino tortuoso hasta donde se encontraba ella.   
Esta le gritaba, les pedía a gritos que no se moviera, que permaneciera en su lugar, que no hiciera más por ella, que viviera.   
Pero él se negaba a abandonarla en las manos de aquel ser poderoso y sin embargo, debió observar como ese puente de luz que la contenía, ahora se dirigía a ella haciéndola chillar. De su espalda fueron expulsadas dos alas que brillaban con el compás del pentagrama desquebrajado al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se elevaba hacia la única luz que parecía emitir ese lugar.   
El ser escarlata apresuro su paso intentando alcanzarla, no importando cuanto debiese sufrir, solo alzar su mano desesperado por alcanzar la mano que esta le extiende para no alejarse de él.   
¡¡CHARLIE!!


	2. Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una despedida dolorosa de un pasado que no volverá y el inicio de un futuro incierto.

Campanadas…   
El reloj de la ciudad central marcaba el final de la tarde, pero en sí mismo el inicio de gran parte de las actividades más importantes que acontecían dentro de la ciudad pentagrama. Los casinos abrían a mayor cantidad de público, los prostíbulos exhibían sus promociones, las ventas de drogas inundaban gran parte de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y por supuesto, los grandes teatros mostraban lo mejor de sus más repugnantes y cínicas funciones para dar paso a una noche llenar de terror propia del infierno.   
Sin embargo, alejada de toda esa corriente pagana y vana, cierta dama caminaba por los extremos de su habitación ansiosa. Buscando una forma de calmarse, la figura femenina se sentó en el borde de su cama uniendo sus manos, siendo un gesto en vano, porque por más intentara calmarse, la hiperventilación que su cuerpo tenia no se iba al igual que esas palabras.   
“No seas estúpida, ese estúpido sueño de redención no es más que palabrería barata que jamás llegara a cumplirse. Este es el infierno, donde las almas de los pecadores solo tienen dos opciones, sobrevivir o morir, jamás estuvo presente la arista de una salvación. Abre los ojos”  
Charlotte Magne, veía los cajones vacíos de su ahora antigua habitación mientras las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, provocando un dolor indescriptible y cierto pitar en sus oídos. Conteniendo los lamentos, cubrió su boca sin saber que hacer o pensar, ya no había vuelta atrás.   
Sintiéndose presa de la ira, comenzó a lanzar los pocos objetos que aún permanecían dentro de ella, lanzando las lámparas, rompiendo los espejos, rasgando las cortinas y destrozando los cuadros, no quería tener que ver nada más que le hiciera recordar aquellos hermosos momentos de su vida que debía abandonar a la fuerza, y mientras destrozaba, mientras más rompía, más sentía que su alma se quebraba en pequeños trozos hasta dejar absolutamente nada de ella.   
El sonido de la puerta la hizo respingar y obligarse a limpiarse los ojos, con un tembloroso “pase” permitió el acceso de quien fuera que quisiera entrar a su habitación, encontrando a sus dos mejores amigos en el marco de la puerta con expresiones diferentes. El primero, con gran sorpresa y alarma, y la segunda, con una expresión vacía, pero con ciertos rasgos de miedo. Ángel y Vaggie vieron a su amiga con la faz destrozada, aun cuando esta intento darles una pequeña sonrisa, esta se convirtió solo en una mueca que fue decayendo hasta convertirse en un sollozo. De inmediato Vaggie corrió a sostenerla entre sus brazos y luego se unió Ángel mientras los llantos desesperados de la princesa del infierno llenaban por completo la habitación.   
Desde el fondo del pasillo que conectaba a la habitación, la reina del infierno Lilith se mantenía al margen de la situación, apretando fuertemente su brazo incluso sin importarle atravesar la carne con sus largas uñas y hacerse sangrar.   
Al cabo de unos minutos el llanto hubo amainado, más las expresiones de desasosiego permanecían al igual que los sentimientos de miedo, tristeza y sobretodo, desesperanza. Los tres jóvenes se separaron un poco, Charlotte dirigió una mirada llena de sentimiento a su compañera quien pareció expresar lo mismo en su mirada, percibiendo el ambiente, Angel decidió darles un poco de privacidad, cerrando la puerta tras de él mientras salía de la habitación.   
Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación mientras las dos chicas se veían, ninguna sin saber cómo empezar o que palabras decir.   
—Charlie…   
Apenas Vaggie había sido capaz de emitir el apodo de su compañera como un suspiro doloroso, y sin poder aguantarlo más, la susodicha corrió a sus brazos siendo tomada por esta nuevamente, pero con mucha más fuerza.   
Ambas compartieron un profundo beso lleno de desesperación y lágrimas, aunque supieran que su amor estaba prohibido por el simple hecho de pertenecer a diferentes clases sociales, eso no había impedido que este floreciera al punto de sentir como su alma era arrancada por las circunstancias que ahora debían afrontar.   
Tomando de las mejillas y detallando el rostro de la contraria, ambas demonios se separaron lentamente antes de tener que despedirse finalmente.   
Era algo inevitable, debía cumplir con su inexorable destino como heredera del infierno y aunque la princesa estaba clara de su lugar, eso no impedía que fuera extremadamente doloroso.   
Charlotte Magne debía casarse y no habría forma alguna de rehuir ese destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis corazones, feliz inicio de fin de semana. Es gusto conocerlo, es Elle que se incluye en este nuevo fandom que es el de Hazbin Hotel. Tengo muchos años siendo fanficker y pasado por los fandoms de Death note, Yuri on ice, BNHA y aunque no he dejado de escribir de estos, me he vuelto adicta a esta pareja de esta serie piloto que simplemente no he podido evitar escribir algo. Este un nuevo proyecto de capitulos cortos pero que planea ser un longfic, espero pueda recibir el apoyo de ustedes y les pueda interesar la historia, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con ella. 
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Matrimonio
> 
> Una ceremonia insípida y alejada de cualquier emoción. El encuentro de dos.


	3. Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ceremonia insípida y alejada de cualquier emoción. El encuentro de dos.

Vestido blanco. Rosas infernales, diamantes negros y una tiara se espinas.   
Su indumentaria ya había sido preparada y colocada finamente sobre su cuerpo, la música ya resonaba en alguna parte del castillo del infierno.   
Aun en el interior de la habitación que había sido dispuesta para arreglarla, Charlie estaba desganada, con los nervios de punta.   
La ceremonia se lleva a cabo dentro de los espacios del castillo infernal. Para ese instante, seguramente muchos demonios de alto nivel (entre ellos los nobles y los señores supremos) han venido a la ceremonia de matrimonio de la princesa del infierno y el nombramiento del nuevo príncipe heredero al trono. La princesa estaba segura que, dado que le había sido escogido un pecador en lugar de un demonio nacido en el infierno, los ojos de la familia de su ex prometido estarían sobre ella, a la espera del más mínimo error para atacarla a ella. No podía con toda esa presión, y eso comenzaba a hacer malla en su cabeza.   
Sabia claramente que esto era un castigo de su padre, por haber llevado sus intenciones de redención a un punto sin retorno en donde el infierno la ridiculizo por su pensar, generando una aversión hacia ella capaz de romper incluso el compromiso de siglos que había compartido con la principal familia de nobles y cuyo poder casi rivalizaba con la corona imperial. Perder tal alianza por su culpa en un momento tan crítico como lo era la caída de la estructura de los señores supremos, la constante lucha por el control del territorio y las ansias de poder más grandes de los pecadores, hicieron que la cólera finalmente llegara al señor del infierno.   
Por tal motivo, había sido despojada de parte de sus privilegios imperiales, tenía prohibido acercarse a cualquier medio de comunicación y por supuesto, se había adelantado su matrimonio con nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de la radio. Un señor supremo de gran poder, que, aunque apenas cierta cantidad de décadas en el infierno, había superado y despojado a una cantidad de demonios de gran poder con el simple uso de su poder exorbitado. Charlie había escuchado hablar mucho de él, incluso había escuchado en una única ocasión sus grandes masacres las cuales la dejaron congelada y aterrada, no estaba segura de como poder soportar casarse con un demonio tan diabólico siendo ella como era. Sin embargo, no había marcha atrás.   
—Charlie... es hora —anunció la demonio polilla apenas sosteniendo las palabras en su boca.   
La princesa miró a Vaggie intentando contener el llanto. Quien sabe cuándo podría verla nuevamente. Aun cuando ella había sido traída al castillo para ser la dama de compañía de la princesa, ahora en su nueva vida no podía llevarla con ella, en una especie de despreciable castigo ejercido por Lucifer por haber formado parte de tan pobre plan de Charlie. La rubia suspiro forzado, ya las lágrimas habían no podían ser detenidas. No podía alargarlo más.   
—Vaggie —la voz le tembló, sabía que lo que iba a decirle no era fácil, pero debía hacerlo. Era su culpa que se hubiera involucrado en esto y no quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo justo al final—… De verdad, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado, fui la persona más feliz en este solitario infierno. A pesar de las locuras que pensaba, me apoyaste en todo momento no solo como una novia, sino como una incondicional amiga. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida contigo por eso, pero… no podemos seguir así a este punto, no sería correcto.   
—Charlie —la demonio la miraba asustada, sabía bien el camino que tomaban sus palabras.   
—Ahora que debo ser tomada en matrimonio, considero que lo más sensato es que terminemos nuestra relación —expresa, cerrando los ojos con pesar y así evitar la mirada que la joven le está dirigiendo—. Fue algo maravilloso y fue demasiado feliz  
— ¡Espera un momento, Charlie! —le toma del brazo Vaggie—. De verdad, entiendo todo esto, pero aún debe existir una forma. Tu y yo nos amamos demasiado y estoy segura que, aunque te cases, podremos seguir estando juntas, no importa que ya no pueda ser tu dama, podemos intentarlo de otro modo ¡Escapar! ¡Podemos huir juntas…!   
— ¡Vaggie no insistas! —le grita ya parando sus propias lágrimas. La otra demonio le mira, consternada y desolada—. Cometí un gran error y no quiero volver a involucrarte. Mi padre no le temblara el pulso contra alguien que busque y no podría recuperarme si tu alma se desintegra en la nada por mi culpa, no podría soportarlo —lloro. Estaba rota, desesperanzada, de verdad quería salir corriendo de ese lugar con Vaggie de la mano, pero era una simple fantasía. No podrían hacerlo.   
La demonio polilla estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de repente la puerta fue tocada varias veces. Con desconcierto, ambas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. No se suponía que alguien debiera venir a verla, nadie menos que fuera el señor de la luz, y este siempre venia anunciado. Jamás tocaba la puerta pidiendo permiso. Decidiéndose por averiguar quién era, Charlie camina hasta la puerta tomando el pomo.   
— ¡Ho...!  
Charlie cerró la puerta. Una imponente y estática figura escarlata se había presentado con una mordida sonrisa.   
Queriéndose cerciorar de que lo que había visto no era una alucinación, la volvió a abrir.   
— ¡la…!  
Volvió a cerrar la puerta.   
No era una alucinación. Era él, el demonio de la radio.   
La ansiedad de Charlie regreso de golpe y con creces ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿No debería estar esperándola en lugar de la ceremonia? ¿Dónde estaba su padre en ese instante?   
Sin saber qué hacer, mira a una desorientada Vaggie.   
—El demonio de la radio está aquí —anuncia, y la otra demonio abre los ojos estupefacta.   
— ¿Esta aquí? —susurra sin poder creerlo, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que Charlie, las dudas y el miedo — ¿Por qué ha venido?   
Ninguna de las dos sabe cómo responder, pero si saben que deben enfrentarlo. Era el prometido de la princesa, su señor supremo y futuro príncipe heredero de la corona de Lucifer. No podían dejarlo afuera por más tiempo.   
Charlie tomo un respiro y armándose de valor, abrió la puerta.   
— ¿Me permites hablar? —pregunto el demonio escarlata, alzando una ceja. Charlie asintió en silencio—. Alastor querida ¡Mucho gusto! Sé muy bien que debes conocer mi nombre ahora que seremos esposos, pero no está demás la cortesía —hablo rápidamente, ingresando de inmediato a la habitación y pasando de lado de Charlie sin verla ni un momento.   
Pasa una vista breve sobre la princesa y luego sobre la demonio polilla, esbozando una mueca burlona que esta noto muy bien, enfureciéndola. Por su parte, Charlie estaba bien confundida.   
—Ammm —Charlie duda en como comenzar a hablar—… ¿Qué estas…?   
—¿Haciendo aquí? —termina la pregunta, deteniéndose muy cerca de ella—. Bueno querida, el tiempo apremia y es momento de poner en marcha los roles que hemos asumido. Es mi deber como tu futuro esposo, llevarte hasta el altar —expresa, extendiendo su brazo.   
—Se supone que mi padre era el que debía llevarme hasta allá —expresa viéndose más y más confundida, y el demonio frente a ella amplia más su sonrisa, divirtiéndose con su expresión.   
—Su majestad me instruyo que fuera yo el que la llevaría, así que no perdamos el tiempo en nimiedades —indico, siendo bastante intrusivo con su expresión.   
Charlie estaba bastante contraria. No imaginaba que incluso en ese momento, su padre la abandonaría en algo que algunas ocasiones, había soñado con pequeña ilusión. Asintiendo en silencio, la princesa tomo de su brazo para salir de aquella habitación.   
Buscando mantener una expresión impasible, la princesa dio una última mirada a su ahora ex pareja, quien no podría acompañarla dado el lugar donde iban a estar. No sabía cuándo podría volver a verla, así que grabo cada rasgo de ella en su memoria para recordarla, era una completa lástima que esa última vez estuviera acompañada de un gesto sombrío y depresivo, que, sin dudas, ella estaba muy cerca de corresponder.   
Caminaron en silencio por todo el pasillo antes de llegar al gran salón donde la ceremonia seria llevada a cabo. Antes de ingresar, los familiares y sirvientes de Charlie se encontraban al margen de cada puerta, esperando por ellos para abrirlas. El demonio de la radio el dirigió una última mirada sin despegar lo que parecía ser su sonrisa eterna, chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha y cambiando sus ropas actuales, por un traje mucho más elegante. Y aun cuando ella estaba llena de nervios, Charlie emitió el primer paso.   
Las puertas fueron abiertas y la música empezó cuando ellos entraron al salón. Todos los presentes los miraron con sorpresa, muchos de estos sin poder evitar emitir sus comentarios. Charlie hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse firme e impasible, pero estaba siendo difícil. Su padre, al final del arco donde el seria el juez que los casaría, estaba sin expresión, sin alegría, sin la típica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Emitiendo con su mirada un profundo desprecio que la joven jamás había visto en él y que la hizo sentir fría, desesperanzada.   
Al tomar sus lugares, la ceremonia comenzó. Fue rápida, insípida y llena de miradas que Charlie no las soportaba, apenas rehuyendo la mirada de su padre y sin poder concentrarse en el rostro de su ya casi esposo. Su único alivio era el rostro sonriente de su madre y la ausencia de la familia de su ex prometido. Había esperado encontrarlos en la ceremonia, emitiendo comentarios y burlándose de ella, pero al menos parecían haber tenido el recato de no mostrar su rostro, quizás estando demasiado sulfurados por haber sido reemplazados por un simple pecador sin ningún tipo de linaje.   
—Finalmente para cerrar esta unión que concederá al demonio de la radio los títulos correspondientes a príncipe consorte y heredero al trono del infierno, deberá besar a la novia, confirmando sus votos.   
Charlie se tensó de inmediato cuando su padre hubo pronunciado dichas palabras, el demonio escarlata levanto su velo y el nerviosismo la hubo tomado, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero si la primera vez que besaba a un completo desconocido, el sentimiento de aversión se estaba haciendo presente crispando su piel, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos, queriendo acabar de inmediato. Y tal parecía que el demonio de la radio quería cumplir sus deseos porque alzo su mentón de golpe y junto su rostro contra el de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y permaneció congelada el tiempo que duro aquello, al mismo tiempo que los invitados emitían un fuerte aplauso.   
En silencio, ambos se separaron para observar a los demás ya completada su unión, y aunque el demonio escarlata mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Charlie estaba por demás conmocionada.   
Para todos había parecido que Alastor le había dado un beso en los labios para finalmente cerrar la unión de su matrimonio, pero la realidad era que había sido un gran engaño. Sin siquiera haber tocado el margen de sus rostros, el demonio volteo su cara levemente haciendo un acto de ilusión óptica en la que pareciera estar besándola, cuando en realidad, estaba cerca, pero negado a compartir ese contacto al mismo tiempo que la veía con aquellos ojos brillantes que le daban pánico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz mitad de semana mis corazones, nuevamente estoy con ustedes en la actualización de esta historia que recién ha comenzado.   
> Después de emotivas despedidas, Charlie se encuentra con su inevitable destino, envuelta a un ser misterioso con el cuan tiene sus personales reticencias ¿Como se marcara el inicio de su nueva vida como esposos? ¿Por qué Lucifer decidió no llevarla al altar? Quizás algunas de esas dudas se resuelven en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero publicar el dia sabado, ya que esta listo ;) Espero que les haya gustado y nos podamos leer muy pronto, muchos saludos desde Venezuela y cuidense en esta cuarentena.


	4. Soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mansión vacía, una relación vacía, una vida vacía.

El sonido de la música, lejos de ser estridente, resonaba en ese inmenso salón donde varias parejas de demonios compartían un maravilloso baile en celebración del matrimonio de la princesa del infierno y el demonio de la radio. Desde su lugar, sentada a lado de los reyes del infierno con su esposo a escasos metros de ella, Charlie seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.   
Justo en el momento en el que debían unificar sus labios, el demonio Alastor hizo un jugado acto de ilusión, haciendo aparentar que se habían besado. Sosteniendo sus labios, Charlie aun contenía el estremecimiento de aquella mirada. Una mirada que estaba impregnada de burla y soberbia, que en un solo instante había sido capaz de percibir antes de que volviera a aquella expresión siempre sonriente y risueña, tarareando al ritmo de la melodía que tocaban los músicos, observando desde su lugar el baile de los otros.   
De por sí, para la princesa del infierno, la situación y su esposo en si era algo extraño. Aunque esta había sido la primera vez que se veían en persona, Charlie sabía quién era. Es más, estaba segura que no había nadie en el infierno que no lo conociera por lo brutal de su actitud y lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser, aun sin desplegar todo su poder. Teniendo eso en cuenta, la mente se Charlie se había imaginado un demonio más ególatra y déspota, semejante a Harold en alguna forma. Sin embargo, en el breve periodo de tiempo que habían pasado durante ese ínfimo lapso de tiempo este había comportado como un verdadero caballero. Atento a sus expresiones, buscaba conversar con ella de temas que la distrajera. Hablándole con suma cordialidad, siempre con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Decir que no estaba sorprendida seria mentirse vanamente y el hecho que no la hubiera degradado o apelado algún aspecto negativo de su forma de pensar, como todos los demás que podrían estar en esa misma sala, la mantuvo tranquila por un buen momento durante la noche.   
La anterior pieza termino y todos se detuvieron para dar un gran aplauso a los músicos que se levantaron para recibir las ovaciones. De repente, Alastor se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada curiosa de Charlie, este le extendió su mano.   
— ¿Me concede esta pieza? —preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia ella con una sonrisa.   
Charlie pareció dudarlo, pero sobre ella las miradas no solo de sus padres, sino también de todos los presentes. Aun cuando son los recién casados, no habían compartido su primer baile, por eso decide por aceptar su invitación.   
Ambos bajan de su sitió hacia el centro de la pista, los demonios van alejándose de ellos, permitiéndoles ser los únicos en el centro. Alastor pareciera haber hecho un gesto dirigido hacia los músicos justo antes de tomarla de la espalda baja y sostener su mano.   
La música inició y con ello, su suave danza. Con una marcha tenue que se guiaba por el tonar del violín que era la melodía líder de aquel vals, se movieron cándidamente por todo el espacio del centro del salón bajo la eterna mirada de sus invitados. En sí misma, la danza entre ellos no tenía ningún tropiezo, manteniendo giros elegantes y pasos continuos entre pequeños y largos. Llamando su atención, Alastor emitió una suave sira.   
—He de admitir que baila espléndidamente, princesa Charlotte —expresa el demonio escarlata dando una vuelta a su cuerpo para después regresarla a su mano.   
—De verdad, muchas gracias —dice algo nerviosa, agradeciendo el cumplido—. P-puede llamarme Charlie si desea, d-después de todo, ahora estamos casados.   
Sin embargo, el demonio omitió su respuesta a su frase, siguiendo con el baile en silencio. Conteniendo como podía el suspiro, Charlie no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. Se había casado con un demonio que apenas había conocido ese día y que seguramente lo había hecho para tener los títulos que implicaban casarse con la princesa del infierno. Debiendo ser restringida de una parte de sus poderes en consecuencia de sus acciones, abandonando a la persona que más amaba en ese mismo proceso. Al final, todo lo que había batallado no había tenido ningún sentido y sus sueños fueron destrozados, dejados en la nada. ¿Es que acaso el fracaso la perseguiría siempre?   
— ¿Qué sucede querida? ¿Por qué esa cara larga? —pregunto el demonio de la radio viendo su rostro abatido y su mirada perdida. En sí mismo no había esperado que la princesa pudiera seguirle bien los pasos estando su mente a la deriva, más noto con complacencia que al menos podía mantener los pies bien coordinados. Lo que si no estaba de acuerdo que su cara desentonara con su bello vestido y la apariencia que ambos denotaban—. Tu rostro indica que no estuvieras en una boda, sino más bien un velorio ¡aunque es casi lo mismo! —se burló, incomodando un poco más a la joven con sus palabras—. Más no debes dejar que te consuma, querida. Sonríe, dicen que no estas completamente vestido sin una —y con ello, la inclino sobre su pierna en un grácil movimiento que la princesa no espero, pero que la hizo salir de la luna junto con sus palabras.   
La canción termino y todos los presentes aplaudieron su esplendido baile. La joven princesa permaneció un momento en silencio observando a su esposo, quien seguía con su sonrisa imperturbable a pesar de las palabras que recién le había emitido.   
Un par de horas después, aunque la velada seguía en su apogeo, Charlie debió retirarse en compañía de sus familiares y algunas damas de compañía. No importaba que la ceremonia nupcial hubiera finalizado, aún faltaba algo muy importante: consumar el matrimonio. La princesa bien sabía que los únicos motivos detrás de los matrimonios por conveniencia, además de establecer beneficios a las dos partes comprometidas, era la procreación de herederos. Como futura reina del infierno, desde el momento que se le había impuesto su primer compromiso, Charlie fue instruida para ello y no podía evitarlo.   
Por eso mismo, las damas con ayuda de sus familiares, prepararon su cuerpo, bañándolo en finas esencias de flores infernales y cepillando su cabello, dejándolo suelto y libre en una gran cascada que hacia juego con su ropa íntima preparada previamente para esa noche.   
Cuando finalmente, estuvo lista. Las mujeres demonio se retiraron llevándose con ellas a sus amados familiares. Dejándola completamente sola y a la espera tortuosa.   
Pasaron una buena cantidad de minutos mientras esperaba en la cama. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más nerviosa se sentía. Charlie había vestido un elegante camisón transparente que dejaba un poco a la vista las bondades de sus senos, su ropa interior blanca le acompañaba y sinceramente, aunque era hermosa, la princesa tenia ciertas inseguridades en relación a su cuerpo. No sabía hasta qué punto lograría soportar esa noche ¿Cumpliría los mandatos establecidos al tomarla en matrimonio? ¿Tomaría en cuenta la “pureza” de su cuerpo o simplemente la arrebataría de ella sin el más mínimo reparo? Situaciones de ese estilo eran comunes en los matrimonios del infierno, tenía la ligera esperanza que la misma caballerosidad que el demonio de la radio emitía se transportara a ese mismo acto y lograra que el suyo fuera diferente, pero eso no impedía que sintiera pánico de ello. Reflejándose en su expresión alterada y el temblor de sus manos.   
Dio un fuerte respingo cuando la puerta fue tocada suavemente un par de veces. Intentando llevar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno a sus pulmones y tratando de calmarse desesperadamente, Charlie permitió con su voz la entrada de quien ella imaginaba, era Alastor. En efecto, entro por la parta, tratándose del demonio de la radia, mas este al ver las vestimentas de la princesa, viro su rostro nuevamente hacia la puerta.   
—Iba a desearte una buena noche, pero veo que no te encuentras en condiciones de que permanezca en esta habitación, así que si me disculpas —expreso con el certero interés de retirarse.   
—P-pero usted no… —Charlotte no supo cómo continuar, si se retiraba de la habitación, implicaba que no estaría obligada a entregarle su cuerpo. Estaba aliviada, no podía negarlo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera relajada, después de todo, el único motivo de su presencia había sido para eso, para ser una esposa que tenía que cumplir con los mandatos que le exigía ese acuerdo.   
Pero entendiendo a que se refería, y sin voltear a verla en lo más mínimo, Alastor levanto su mano moviéndola en un ademan.   
—Oh, despreocúpate querida. No pienso consumar dicho acto de ninguna forma posible, después de todo, esto es solo un arreglo político —indico, dejando a Charlie completamente anonadada—. Así que cubre tus vergüenzas y ten una buena noche.   
Y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la heredera al trono volvió a permanecer sola en una habitación que supuestamente había creído que compartiría con su nuevo esposo para esa única noche, pero que tal parecía, solo pertenecería a ella.   
A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, debió enrumbarse a su nueva residencia la cual estaba a las afueras de ciudad pentagrama en el primer círculo. Habiéndole preparado un par de autos manejados directamente por los familiares de Charlie, la princesa no pudo despedirse correctamente de su madre, mucho menos de su padre, el cual no se apareció ante ella en ningún momento después de la ceremonia de bodas. En silencio ingreso al auto en compañía de Alastor, quien no parecía interesado en compartir alguna conversación en el trayecto de camino a su residencia.   
Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, Charlie estaba verdaderamente impresionada. La residencia del demonio de la radio era una mansión de color verde y tejas rojizas de al menos dos pisos, con extendidos caminos y jardines alrededor de esta, un bosque de espinares y arboles prominentes junto a lo que parecía ser un pantano donde podía ver a lo lejos el efluir de almas en pena. Aunque no era tan impresionante como el castillo donde vivió toda su vida, en si era algo lujoso con toques bastante austeros, muy apropiados con la imagen del demonio que ahora era su esposo.   
—Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, dulzura. Estoy segura que no se asemeja ni un poco a tu anterior hogar, pero será lo suficientemente acogedor para ti —indico, mientras ingresaban y tanto los familiares de Charlie como las sombras de Alastor ingresaban las maletas y cajas de la princesa.   
Caminando por el camino empedrado que guiaba hacia la entrada de la residencia, Charlie observaba todo en sumo silencio, mientras el ojo evaluador del demonio de la radio parecía estar pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones. Cuando ambos ingresaron a la propiedad, la princesa se encontró con una gran sala, de un color suave y decorada con un juego de muebles de piel rojiza. Había algunas lámparas cercanas a un par de unos pequeños sillones y algunas bibliotecas, también había una chimenea, aunque esta no fuera necesaria dado el clima hostil y caliente del infierno. En esa misma área, había una gran exhibición de cabezas de venado cornamentas y algunos otros animales más. Camino hacia ellos, observándolos con cierto miedo, encontrando más al fondo el salón comedor y cocina.   
—Adaptado a mi época de vida en la tierra, la decoración es bastante austera —comenzó a explicar, acercándose a ella.   
De la nada, apareció una pequeña figura bajando de las escaleras del segundo piso. Esta se movió como un remolino furioso antes de caer hasta donde ellos se ubicaban, estaba toda llena de hollín y suciedad hasta que esta se disolvió en el aire, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia.   
— ¡Oh Alastor! ¡Estás de vuelta! —exclamo la pequeña demonio ciclope de cortos cabellos entre negros y rojo mientras saltaba múltiples veces alrededor de las piernas de este, para luego fijar su atención en la nueva integrante—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué solo es ella? ¿Es tu nueva esposa? ¿Por qué no viene con hombres? ¡Oh, disculpa eso! Estoy encantada de conocerte  
El ritmo de hablar y sus preguntas eran demasiado rápidas para que la joven princesa pudiera seguirlas, o siquiera responderlas, apenas logrando presentarse con un pequeño saludo nervioso. Y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus dificultades, Alastor la sostuvo del borde del vestido en la zona de su espalda, levantándola a su altura.   
—Esta dulzura de aquí se llama Niffty —la presento—. Ella es la encargada de mantener toda la limpieza en esta casa, el aseo y el lavado de la ropa también lo hace ella, así que todos esos quehaceres puedes delegarlos a ella sin ningún problema —explico, bajándola nuevamente. Charlie en silencio sin saber que decir.   
—Alastor, ya todo está limpio y ordenado como lo pediste. También deje completamente presentable la habitación para nuestra nueva señora ¿Puedo retirarme entonces? —pregunto, el demonio de la radio se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella.   
—Claro, querida. Considérate liberada por hoy —expreso. Y la pequeña demonio salió volada por la puerta con la misma velocidad con la que había bajado de las escaleras. Charlie estaba completamente sorprendida, sin saber que hablar o decir al respecto de la pequeña. El demonio escarlata por su parte, volvió a reírse.   
—Ella estará aquí todas las mañanas exceptuando los fines de semana donde tiene otro tipo de trabajos, siempre y cuando no la interrumpas mientras limpia todo estará bien para ti. Mi buen amigo Husk, quien también está a mi servicio, esta mucho menos por aquí a menos que lo convoque. —Indico, invitándola a seguirlo a la cocina—. Así que no te preocupes por él, querida. En cuanto a la cocina, no tengo a nadie que haga uso de ella, por lo que prefiero cocinar yo mismo, ten la misma libertad respecto a eso, la alacena es abastecida periódicamente por mis sombras de acuerdo a mis gustos particulares, si deseas algo en específico, tienes la completa libertad de perdérselos a ellas o ir a comprarlo a la ciudad, me es indiferente.   
Salieron de allí para subir al segundo piso, allí les esperaba un largo y amplio pasillo que tenía las puertas de varias habitaciones, a mano derecha, se encontraba un gran salón decorado en el mismo estilo de la sala, este tenía un mínimo par de sillones, varias bibliotecas llenas de libros y en el medio de este un gran piano de cola negro que llamo la atención de Charlie, sin poder evitar correr hasta donde este reposaba. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de poner su mano sobre el que se detuvo congelada, había olvidado donde y con quien estaba, por lo que se volteó nerviosamente hacia su interlocutor, este simplemente le vio complacido y divertido en partes iguales.   
—Puedes tocarlo con confianza querida, no pienso tomar represalias por ello —menciono desde su lugar, manteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda. Charlie lo miro indecisa.   
— ¿En serio puedo? —pregunto para asegurarse.   
—Oh claro puedes —expreso con tono burlón, casi riéndose de su temor y reticencia hacia él—. Cuando vi tu presentación en la televisión, noté que eras fanática a la música y el canto, desconozco si esta entre tus habilidades tocarlo, pero si es así, ten la completa seguridad que puedes hacer uso de este en el horario que más te guste, no tengo problema alguno con eso, querida —expreso para la verdadera sorpresa de Charlie.   
El rostro de la joven se deformo en una ligera mueca de vergüenza y dolor al recordar su patética entrevista en 666News, su rotundo fracaso y burla fueron los que le hicieron estar donde ahora se encontraba, siendo una herida que aún no terminaba de sanar. De verdad, no había esperado que, aun haciendo alegoría a ello, el demonio tomase en consideración su gusto por la música, por eso, aunque abochornada, lo miró en agradecimiento.   
—Amm, si, m-muchas gracias —agradeció, viendo el hermoso piano de cola negro con cariño. En verdad, si sabía cómo tocar el piano, toda su vida lo había hecho, cantando en compañía del singular sonido de las teclas. Tener tan magnifico instrumento a su plena disposición era en demás satisfactorio, quizás una amalgama para los sentimientos que estaban formándose en lo más bajo de su estómago.   
Siguieron su recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta, deteniéndose afuera de esta, el demonio de la radio se dirigió nuevamente a la joven muchacha.   
—Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante princesa, mis sombras han traído ya todas tus cosas —expreso, deteniéndose justo en el marco luego de abrir la puerta—. Como tu lugar más privado, tienes la libertad de hacer con ella lo que gustes, decoraciones, cambios, remodelaciones, eres libre de ello —dijo en un gesto bastante expresivo, alzando los brazos y dando una pequeña vuelta—. En relación al resto del recinto, no acepto cambios del mobiliario, cualquier cosa que desees agregar, agradecería muchísimo si lo consultas debidamente con mi persona, pero puedes transitar y hacer lo que gustes en ellos. Los únicos lugares que no puedes entrar son mi propia habitación y mi estudio privado, de resto eres completamente libre en este lugar.   
Era un acuerdo razonable, ese era su nuevo hogar, estaban casados después de todo. Y aun cuando ya se había imaginado que no compartirían habitación, le extrañaba que no le dejara entrar a su estudio personal.   
— ¿Y qué hace usted allí en su estudio? —no pudo evitar preguntar, con suma curiosidad.   
De inmediato, este tomo suavemente uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras un brillo singular se alzó en los ojos del demonio y el sonido de la estática retumbo dolorosamente, el espacio pareció deformarse alrededor de este y un aura oscura repleta de signos extraños que apenas la princesa podía interpretar como magia Vudú, el rostro del demonio estaba deformado y sus ojos, llenos de líneas estáticas.   
—No creo que le emocione ni interese mucho conocerlo, estimada princesa.   
Dejo un leve beso en su cabello mientras su expresión volvía a ser la misma, pero la princesa no pudo seguir del mismo modo. El pánico consumió cada fibra del cuerpo de Charlie, haciéndola sudar frio y que sus piernas temblaran incontrolablemente. Estaba segura que cualquiera sea de las actividades que el demonio pudiera realizar en ese lugar, eran los suficientemente macabras y perturbadoras como para que no se atreviera acercarse a ese lugar, mucho menos ingresar en él. Asintió nerviosamente sus palabras, siendo recompensada por una sonrisa satisfecha. De repente, el demonio de la radio pellizco sus mejillas un par de veces, en un gesto juguetón pero que la sorprendió en demasía.   
—Ahora si me disculpas, querida, deberé ausentarme. Espero no me espere para comer, estaré muy ocupado con otros asuntos —expreso. Haciendo una leve reverencia y en un halo de sombras, desapareció del espacio dejando a Charlie completamente sola en la estancia.   
Estando finalmente sola, sus piernas cedieron, dejándola en el suelo con la respiración agitada y un terrible gesto de consternación ¿Debía convivir de ahora adelante con él? Aunque su padre había mostrado expresiones peores, Charlie nunca había sentido una sed de sangre tan inmensa y cercana contra ella. Definitivamente, su reputación no era por nada.   
Tratando de calmarse, dio un profundo respiro, dando una pequeña mirada a su alrededor, la princesa bajo la vista hacia sus dos familiares cabra quienes la tomaban suavemente del margen de su largo vestido. Ella les sonrió levemente y empezó a desempacar sus cosas. Como era de esperarse, estaba en una habitación muy separada de la quien era su esposo, con la libertad completa de hacer lo que quisiera con esa recamara. Charlie empezó a colocar sus cosas, guardando sus ropas más sencillas, desplegando todos sus artículos personales sobre la fina peinadora. Fue allí cuando encontró entre todas sus cosas la gran cantidad de fotografías que tenía no solo de sus padres, sino también de sus amigos. En una de ellas, particularmente, estaba muy abrazada a ellos, sonriendo en lo que parecía ser una salida al jardín de su palacio.   
La acaricio tiernamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas y los hipidos que había estado celosamente tratando de reprimir, finalmente salieron mientras abrazaba fuertemente la fotografía contra su pecho.   
Los había perdido a todos, a su familia, a sus amigos, estaba completamente sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis corazones, feliz inicio de semana (en plena madrugada de cuarentena), disculpeme no publicar el sabado, pero se me paso por completo con la depresión post capitulo 13 del taxidermista T-T aun no lo supero, mas queria traerles el capitulo para que tuvieran un buen inicio de semana.   
> El comienzo de verdad ha sido un poco lento, pero poco a poco iremos avanzando en la historia interesante detrás de este nuevo matrimonio, hoy es el inicio de todo y ya hay no solo dudas, sino también pánico de parte de Charlie ¿Como seguirá todo? Lo iremos conociendo poco a poco desde el jueves, espero que les haya gustado y podamos leernos muy pronto, saludos desde Venezuela.   
> PD: Habrá una semana charlastor por la cuarentena y espero poder participar, les avisare cuales dia lo hare, besos.


	5. Poder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La delicia del placer en la palma de una mano manchada

Pasos iban resonando en aquella fina estancia que dejaba entrever por medio de sus inmensos ventanales, paisajes infiérnales pulcramente cuidados y decorados por los más grandes jardineros que existían dentro del infierno. Diversos demonios, todos y cada uno, sirvientes de aquel palacio, generaban una leve reverencia. Pero obviando estos, el interlocutor que avanzaba por los pasillos del castillo principal de la familia imperial solo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta custodiada por dos grandes demonios de color azul y rojo que, al verle, realizaron una solemne reverencia ante quien sería un nuevo ser al que deberían rendir servicio.   
El nuevo príncipe heredero al trono: el demonio de la radio, Alastor.   
Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos los presentes en aquel inmenso salón alzaron sus rostros para observar al recién llegado el cual los miró con su inmensa sonrisa, divirtiéndose sinceramente con algunas de las expresiones observadas. El silencio de por si reinante se hizo más tenso mientras Alastor caminaba hasta su respectivo lugar, uno al lado del gobernante mismo del infierno quien, en ese instante, todavía no se había presentado.   
El demonio de la radio seguía afable en su espacio cuando un ser en particular, cuya cabeza consistía en un televisor de ultima definición, se posicionaba detrás de él. El demonio de las comunicaciones y la televisión: Vox.   
—Oh, Alastor, que gusto verte nuevamente por este espacio —comentó la voz electrónica y una chistosa pero gigante expresión pixelada se denotaba en la pantalla mediante una curiosa sonrisa—. Jamás espere que pudiéramos observarte en este asiento tan particular, endemoniadamente cerca de la corona a costa de casarte con la hija de nuestro jefe.   
—Oh, mi estimado, no sabía que pareciera tan interesado en juegos de sillas y curules la última vez que lo vi también —expreso el demonio carmesí con el mismo relleno de sarcasmo e ironía, una mínima estática empezaba a resonar en el espacio al tiempo que devolvía la mirada hasta su interlocutor.   
—Es que puedo hablar por todos cuando la noticia de tu matrimonio con la princesa del infierno nos tomó por sorpresa —dijo masticando las palabras al referirse de la heredera al trono y haciendo varios gestos con sus manos—, jamás creímos de todas las personas, un simple pecador se casara con la ridícula princesa del infierno.   
Alastor no pudo evitar reírse mientras la atención de Vox seguía completamente direccionada en él tanto como la de otros señores supremos. En sí mismo, jamás gusto que su vida personal fuera tema de conversación en ningún ámbito donde pudiera participar, pero en esa ocasión era un hecho especial que no tuvo reparo en participar, después de todo, sería más que adecuado para él divertirse al mismo tiempo que ponía a todos en su respectivo lugar.   
—Oh no, no caballeros. Parece que se han dado a la mala tarea de escuchar cada rumor que ronda por ahí, pero sintiéndome extremadamente generoso, estaré más que encantado de contarles que mi persona jamás busco la mano de su alteza Charlotte —alego, expectante a las miradas de lo que diría a continuación—. Su honorable padre y señor fue quien la encomendó personalmente en mis manos para acompañarla en la difícil pero vital tarea de heredar el trono—expreso, sonriendo extremadamente por el triunfo de las expresiones provocadas en cada uno de los señores supremos de la habitación.   
Las pequeñas voces que pudieron haberse escuchado se callaron ante la mención de tan inesperada de aquellas palabras. Por ningún momento se les paso por la mente que fuera el mismo Lucifer que eligiera personalmente a quien entregar la mano de su hija y casi de igual manera, la herencia del trono. Cualquiera con insano deseo de poder buscaría desesperadamente llegar a tales conexiones con la hija del Rey, fuera con sus hijos o con ellos mismos, más ninguno de ellos obtuvo acceso siquiera a una candidatura para aquel puesto de “prospecto” para ser el esposo consorte de la heredera del infierno. El mismísimo Vox estaba impávido ante esto, pues al igual que los otros, no fue siquiera considerado y es esa misma alegoría, lo que hacía a Alastor galardonarse ante sus otros.   
—Es algo inconcebible —apenas pudo murmurar, recibiendo una cándida risa por parte del demonio escarlata.   
—Es algo que sucede, caballero. Solo los más aptos pueden ser considerados para tales circunstancias —Sin embargo, verse rebajado no parecía ser una opción siquiera para el demonio de la radio.   
—No eres más que un simple pecador que no alcanza mi poder —rugió amenazante.   
—Oh, eso quisiera verlo, mi estimado. Quisiera ver como su insulso poder, si así puede llamarse, intente llegar ahora mis talones —comentó, dejando fluir los símbolos vudú que utilizaba sin temor alguno.   
Una tensión electrizante y estática se aglomeraba en el salón mientras varios de los señores supremos observaban o simplemente pasaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo.   
Los únicos con títulos y poderes suficientes para encarar al demonio de la radio en ese instante eran el príncipe Stolas, Lord Von Eldrich y el circulo de los cinco demonios antiguos, luego de ello, quizás podía estar un alma tan patética como el demonio de la televisión Vox, pero a Alastor aquel gruñido electrónico le tenía de verdad sin cuidado. Es más, le divertía en exceso ver como un ser tan burdo podía caer tan fácilmente en la provocación tan vana como el título que ahora ostentaba.   
Sin embargo, las miradas de burla y los gruñidos amenazantes debieron ser parados en seco   
Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y ofrecieron una solemne reverencia al máximo señor del infierno: Lucifer.   
Las reuniones que debían celebrar los señores supremos del infierno con el mismísimo gobernante debían realizarse cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Aun dentro del desenfreno y anarquía que se vivía en el mismo infierno, debía existir algo que impusiera control, siendo los encargados de estos los señores supremos. Muchos de estos, demonios longevos de inmenso poder que han aunado para sí mismos territorios, negocios y almas que los elevan en una categoría muy superior a las de ciertos pecadores o demonios menores. Supervisados y controlados por Lucifer, cada señor debía rendir cuenta ante la organización implícita que existía en los nueve círculos. Sin embargo, desde el inicio de las purgas y el aumento de poder en ciertos individuos llegados al infierno, el equilibrio que se había mantenido por cierta cantidad de siglos había comenzado a romperse. Cada vez más, algunos de los señores supremos ansiaban más y más poder, generando alianzas que incluso, podrían colocar en desventaja al mismísimo señor del infierno sino fuera porque su nivel de poder era superior por creces a la de todos ellos. Las luchas por el territorio o los negocios aumentaban terriblemente, hasta convertirse en genocidios impresionantes que levantaban cada vez más las tensiones dentro de aquellas reuniones, y con el paso de las purgas, territorios habían quedado libres cada año, aumentando las asperezas entre Lucifer y los mismos señores supremos.   
La ultima purga en particular había generado estragos mucho mayores a los estandarizados a finales del ciclo pasado, superando por creces la tasa de demonios y pecadores (en todas sus escalas de poder) que habían perecido para ir a la nada. Y aunque en sí, el ingreso de pecadores y la transformación de nuevos demonios impuros era superior a la taza de exterminios anuales, aquello no dejaba de ser un problema.   
En esa reunión se trataron algunos temas territoriales donde se dejaba a la libre disputa el territorio occidental del sexto cirulo donde había perecido un demonio rango medio, y a su vez, se entregaba como regalo de bodas el territorio central y oriental del séptimo circulo al demonio de la radio como regalo de parte del mismísimo Lucifer a su nuevo príncipe heredero. Aquello simplemente glorifico al demonio escarlata que inflo su pecho de egocéntrica al notar cada una de las miradas del resto de los señores supremos sobre él, un haz de burla se posó sobre la mirada iracunda de Vox mientras se invitaba a estos a ser más conscientes de los negocios destruidos en las batallas territoriales, y sin más que agregarse, Lucifer dejo la estancia, permitiendo entonces que los demonios que le acompañaron se retiraran después de él.   
—Mis felicitaciones por tu matrimonio, Alastor —hablo una voz femenina a espaldas del demonio escarlata mientras salían del salón donde se había celebrado su anterior reunión—. O eso bien quisiera decir —comenzó a decir la bella demonio de finos ropajes mientras se posicionaba a un lado del demonio de la radio, este simplemente permitió que la dama se quedara a escasos metros de él—… hubiera querido asistir a la recepción, pero no recibí invitación y además me pareció una pérdida de tiempo al tratarse de una simple jugada de nuestro señor infernal junto con tu persona —sonrió mordazmente mientras Alastor simplemente lanzaba una carcajada.   
—Oh querida Rosie, tan mordaz como siempre, estoy feliz de ver que la última purga no acabo contigo, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de tu marido —comento esta vez el demonio imitando el mismo tono que su compañera, bastante complacido en su misma particularidad mientras dejaba un beso sobre una de sus manos. Por su parte, la nombrada Rosie simplemente denoto una risa contenida por el lugar donde se encontraban, cubriendo elegantemente su rostro mientras lo hacía.   
—Casi me gustaría aceptar tus “sinceras” condolencias si el inútil de Franklin hubiera servido de algo. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que pude vender bien sus partes en las cercanías de mi villa, así que no es del todo una perdida —menciono satisfecha, Alastor la acompaño con una leve risa.   
—Es bueno de escuchar que el negocio prospera.   
—Entonces ¿Me contaras tu nuevo plan ahora que eres el príncipe heredero del infierno? —pregunto la dama mientras iniciaban su caminata por los pasillos del castillo—. Aun cuando recibí la carta donde me indicabas aquello, me sigue teniendo bastante sorprendida.   
—Todo a su debido tiempo, querida. Todas las cosas se desajustan si comienzas con pasos acelerados —comentó, desviando la atención de la pregunta principal—. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero observar antes de poder siquiera aproximar una impresión —indico mientras llegaban a la entrada del castillo donde múltiples autos, limosinas y carruajes despechaban a los participantes de la reunión.   
Después de todo, hacía apenas una semana que Alastor había contraído nupcias con la princesa del infierno y desde el momento que la había dejado dentro de los dominios de su propia residencia, no había pisado más aquel sitió por causa de sus propias actividades.   
—Si encuentras algo interesante, no dudes en llamarme, estaré más que complacida en escuchar como es casarse con la “princesa del infierno” —y con aquellas palabras, la dama subió a un fino auto conducido por un diminuto demonio vestido de traje negro, despidiéndose.   
Alastor observo como su estimada compañera se retiraba del castillo bajo su atenta vista, antes de dar una última mirada al castillo que reposaba a sus espaldas. Sinceramente, era una infraestructura exquisita, espacio que curiosamente, serviría de morada suya en algún momento de su eterna e infernal existencia, aunque debiese ser por el momento, paciente.   
Aun con la distancia, podía sentir la vista de Lucifer sobre sus hombros, más el demonio de la radio no se vio intimidado en lo más mínimo, el recuerdo de un evento muy singular aun reposaba claramente en su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír más abiertamente de gusto y placer. Entonces recordó que a pesar de haberse casado hace poco, no había estado presente en su propia residencia durante todo el periodo de siete días. Y aunque estaba seguro que “su esposa” estaba a salvo y que no se había movilizado fuera de su barrera sin intervención siquiera de sus sombras, sería rayar en lo descortés si no le daba, aunque sea un mínimo de atención disimulada. Pues debía reconocerlo, estuvo esperando que le incriminara el hecho de no haber participado en la burda consumación de un matrimonio establecido por conveniencia, dado que la dama se había preparado para la ocasión y Alastor, por supuesto, se había negado. Mas la curiosa reprimenda jamás llego en el poco tiempo que pudo estar con ella, y aunque las lágrimas parecieran haber consumido en algún par de ocasiones a la joven princesa, esta pareció distraerse remodelando la habitación que fue entregada para ella durante aquel lapso de siete días.   
Invocando su bastón-micrófono, Alastor sonrió, esperaba divertirse mucho a costa de aquella curiosa, pero patética princesa, después de todo, quería ver hasta qué punto podía ella soportar algo que le había sido impuesto sin brecha a rechistar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz noche mis corazones, es Elle nuevamente. Disculpen por no actualizar a principios de semana, estoy retomando poco a poco mis otros fics y estoy organizando mis calendarios de publicación nuevamente. Pienso dejar la actualización de Princesa imperial los días jueves, si alguno de ustedes pertenece a los fandoms de Yuri On Ice, Thorki, Death note, BNHA KNY (Proximamente), les invito a leerme en mis otras historias, no se decepcionaran ;)   
> Con respecto al capitulo, las luchas politicas son algo importante dentro de la historia, muchas cosas estaran ocurriendo proximamente, por ello la presentación de los señores supremos. Me encanta escribir sobre Rosie definitivamente <3 <3 sera un personaje que leeremos recurrentemente, así que no duden en extrañarla demasiado.   
> Con lo demas, mi querida y amada @Sheila96716588 me ha permitido realizar un fic (que seguramente sea un OS o TwoShot) de uno de sus bellos artes, así que esperenlo con ansias ;) Muchos saludos desde Venezuela, cuidenseme mucho con relación al coronavirus.


	6. Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al filo de realidad que azota cruelmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad me disculpo mucho con ustedes por la tardanza de dos semanas sin actualización, había algunas cosas que no me cuadraban de la estructura de la historia y no quería/podía avanzar sin resolver eso. Ya tengo todo más claro, así que logre avanzar esta semana en el capítulo :D Se vienen cosas muy interesantes y aunque aun estamos iniciando el fic, les prometo que no les defraudare ;)

A pesar de estar en el infierno, Charlie siempre fue una demonio soñadora. Era algo por demás obvio, sus intenciones, sueños, credos y pensamientos iban dirigidos a que algo “bueno” podía existir entre tanta maldad en el infierno, que las personas podían llegar a tener segundas oportunidades. Sus pensamientos siempre iluminados en algún aspecto, la habían hecho planificar, crear e incluso incursionar en ciertos planes que buscaban encontrar algún aspecto positivo en aquellos demonios y pecadores que existían dentro del infierno, considerando que quizás podrían alcanzar a la larga, y con buenas acciones, la misma redención que los llevaría al cielo. 

Sin embargo, cada una de las cosas había hecho por bien de aquel preciado sueño, se habían desmoronado. 

Su última y máxima idea, la creación de un hotel de rehabilitación de demonios llamado Hotel Feliz había sido un supremo fracaso, provocando que el compromiso de años que había estado compartiendo con el primogénito de los Von Eldrich se rompiera por completo, a pesar de que el hijo de estos hubiera roto sus lazos con Charlie hacía ya algunos buenos años por motivos iguales. Con muy malos recuerdos de los hechos consiguientes que provocaron la ira culminante del señor del infierno, Charlie creía que su vida no podía ser más miserable cuando en ese mismo instante, un nuevo compromiso y una muy acelerada ceremonia de bodas llego para ser llevada a cabo sin objeción alguna, con nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de la radio.   
Y era ahora, siete días después de la ceremonia nupcial, se encontraba en desayunando completamente sola en la cocina de su residencia mientras no lo había visto en toda esa semana. No había estado segura de que hacer el primer día que se hubo ausentado, habiendo roto en llanto poco después de la presentación de su nuevo hogar. Por esa noche, busco calmarse todo lo que pudo en el momento que este regresara, más nunca lo hizo. Charlie estuvo más bien aliviada de que por ese día no la viera con rastros de lágrimas, pero conforme pasaron los días, se sentía más y más incómoda. 

En vista de que se encontraba completamente sola, no había alcanzado el valor de recorrer la zona completa que rodeaba la barrera de Alastor. Charlie no era estúpida, sabía que había colocado una barrera apropósito para verificar cuando pudiera salir o no, sus padres lo habían hecho innumerables ocasiones en el pasado y ella tenía aun el suficiente poder para sentirlas al menos en ese momento. Por ello, simplemente permaneció en la casa, acomodando su habitación y adecuándola un poco más a su personalidad. No se atrevió a tocar los instrumentos que el demonio tenía en su segundo piso, y debió pedir algún auxilio a las sombras que vio llegar a la residencia, solicitando algo de comida que no fuera carne de origen desconocido. Sin oportunidad de interactuar con la pequeña ama de llaves llamada Niffty y apenas pudiendo conversar con Ángel, quien había retomado nuevamente sus trabajos como actor porno, la princesa demonio se sintió inmensamente sola. Luego de su ruptura, Charlie no tuvo el ánimo ni valor de escribir o llamar a su querida Vaggie, aún le dolía demasiado el corazón por el hecho que estaban pasando, no había bastado el hecho de ocultar su relación por años al tener aún vigente el compromiso y ser de diferentes clases sociales. 

Quizás… siempre habían estado destinadas a la infelicidad, no pudo evitar pensar la princesa. 

— ¡Muy buenos días querida! —saludo de la nada el demonio escarlata mientras hacía acto de presencia instantáneamente en la cocina, casi provocando que la princesa se ahogara con el cereal con leche que estaba consumiendo. 

Tosió fuertemente intentando reponerse del susto, debiendo tomar algo de líquido para poder calmar su tos. Por su parte, el demonio escarlata esbozo una amplia sonrisa de diversión al ver lo que su repentina aparición había provocado. 

—B-Buenos días, Alastor. No pensé que vendría hoy —comentó sumamente nerviosa la princesa. 

—Oh claro querida, no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo fuera, aunque mis asuntos me demoraron profundamente, es bastante relajante estar en casa —comentaba este en tono alegre mientras desaparecía el micrófono y chasqueaba los dedos para que su abrigo quedara colgado en el perchero de la entrada, quedando así con su camisa de color rojo. 

—E-Es bueno de escuchar eso —Charlie no sabía que hacer o que decir, apenas le conocía y no sabía bien que esperar de tan extraño personaje. Desde un principio del demonio de la radio le había parecido excéntrico, raro y verdaderamente espeluznante, haciéndola sentir incomoda. 

—Veo que has comenzado a sentirte cómoda aquí—comenta muy vagamente mientras la observaba de reojo.   
Charlie no sabe a qué se refiere en primer momento hasta que entiende que esta mencionando la ropa que está usando. 

—M-Me iré a cambiar de inmediato —expresa casi en grito, completamente avergonzada, levantándose de la silla en un acelerado ademan por salir corriendo de la cocina. Aunque había estado cuidando extremamente de su vestimenta en los últimos días por si aparecía el demonio de la radio, al ver que no lo había hecho, la hizo bajar su guardia, desayunando en pijama.

Más un gesto del demonio escarlata la detiene de golpe. 

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello. Termina de comer tu desayuno primero —dice sin siquiera verla y buscando algunas cosas entre la alacena—. Al menos en esta ocasión estas vistiendo algo más decente a comparación de la última vez que te vi en ropa de dormir —acota restando completamente importancia al pijama de Charlie. Sin embargo, la princesa recuerda muy bien cuáles fueron las últimas pijamas que este pudo observar en ella, haciendo marcada referencia al camisón blanco que utilizo para su fracasa “noche de bodas” y sintiendo como su rostro enrojece de vergüenza. 

—E-Entiendo, pero de igual modo, subiré a cambiarme pronto, no es cómodo estar así todo el tiempo —mencionó, nerviosa.   
Sentándose nuevamente, Charlie intenta continuar su desayuno. Aunque si era sincera, no estaba ya demasiado apetente. Sin siquiera poder levantar la mirada, se sentía en una posición difícil de soportar. Habitando en un espacio que no era suyo al lado de un demonio que no conocía más que sus cuentos de genocidio puro y mordaz, quien ahora debía fungir como su esposo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en una situación semejante hacía apenas unos meses, hubiera tachado a estos de psicóticos. Pero, esa era su realidad actual. 

— ¿Gustas café, cariño? —pregunta este cortésmente. Charlie lo mira con sorpresa, no esperando eso y tardando un poco en reaccionar, esté alza una ceja esperando su respuesta a lo que ella asiente, pero sin emitir un solo sonido de su boca—. Excelente. 

En silencio lo vio moverse por la cocina, poniendo a calentar una pequeña tetera y preparando dos tazas, en poco tiempo el vapor comenzó a fluir por algunas zonas de la cocina hasta que el café estuvo finalmente listo y servido. 

—Aquí tienes querida —le extendió la taza. Charlie lo tomo con cierta duda al principio, pero cayendo inevitablemente ante el buen olor, decidiéndose por probarlo de inmediato—. ¿Está bueno? —pregunta el demonio, captando la atención de una extasiada Charlie, que suspiraba suavemente por el buen sabor del café. 

— ¡Si! Esta de verdad delicioso, muchas gracias —agradeció aun un poco sorprendida por aquello, siendo esto bastante aparente para Alastor, quien no pudo evitar reír. 

—Puedo ver que no eres muy dada en la cocina ¿Acaso planeabas sobrevivir a base de este tipo de alimento toda la eternidad? —dice indicando el cuenco de cereal de la princesa. Esta bajo la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer o decir, y Alastor de verdad disfrutaba mucho colocándola en una posición comprometida, solo pocas ocasiones la observo de tal forma, pero estaba comenzando a divertirle aquello—. Espera un momento entonces, cariño. No puedo permitir que una princesa de tu nivel solo consuma leche y cereal mientras viva bajo mi techo. 

Y como si no pudiera sorprenderse más esa mañana, la joven princesa vio como frente a sus ojos el afamado demonio de la radio se desempeñaba en los fogones. Con un gesto estoico y bastante elegante, manejaba la cocina y preparaba los alimentos con una destreza envidiable. No es como si en su vida Charlie hubiera cocinado cosas más elaboradas que un emparedado, cereal con leche y algunas entradas sencillas, pero el simple hecho de ver a uno de los más mordaces y tenebrosos señores supremos del infierno cocinando tan afablemente, era sinceramente, una conmoción de la que tardaría en salir por un rato.   
Aun así, el delicioso olor de la comida fue lo suficiente para alejar por un instante esos pensamientos, era algo que nunca había tenido el gusto particular de oler en su vida y la curiosidad estaba en su punto máximo durante el resto del proceso de cocina hasta que finalmente, Alastor le extendió el plato sobre la mesa. 

—Aquí tienes —dice, sonriendo cortésmente. 

La princesa observo el plato con una pequeña ración de buñuelos dulces que humeaban poderosamente a algo que simplemente ella no se pudo resistir. Aceptando de buena fe el ofrecimiento de Alastor, dio un primer bocado al apetitoso alimento, llegando incluso a gemir de alivio ante las maravillas que estaban sintiendo sus papilas gustativas. 

—Oh, por mi padre ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto eufórica y sorprendida por tal capacidad de “su esposo” en la cocina. Simplemente no había esperado jamás esa faceta de él. 

—Son beignet de papa, querida. Es una receta básica de New Orleans, espero sea de tu agrado —indicó. 

— ¡Esta demasiado bueno! —no pudo evitar decir, desatando toda su euforia y comiendo con mucha efusión los alimentos que le fueron entregados. El demonio suspiro sinceramente complacido y halagado, sentándose frente a ella con su taza de café en mano. De repente, ella se detuvo con algo de duda — ¿No piensa comer también? —pregunta, temiendo ser descortés al comer ella sola. Sin embargo, este niega con un gesto de su cabeza. 

—No te preocupes por mí, dulzura. Ya he comido algo antes de venir hasta —comenta con cierta sonrisa malévola, haciendo que un estremeciendo tenebroso pase por toda la espalda dorsal de Charlie quien solo ríe nerviosa, buscando concentrarse en la comida. 

Siguió comiendo con buen ánimo, disfrutando verdaderamente del plato que tenía. Pero cada cierto momento, podía sentir la fija mirada del demonio sobre ella, sin despegarse en un solo momento de ella. En medio de esa cocina silenciosa, el ambiente era cada vez menos agradable para Charlie que no sabía bien que hacer, difícilmente podía seguir soportando tan inquisidora mirada sobre ella, así que nada más culmino su desayuno, levanto la mirada hacia el demonio de la radio. 

— ¿Sucede algo? —no puedo evitar preguntar. 

—Me parece curioso como en toda esta semana no has puesto pie fuera de la casa —comentó, extendiendo su brazo hasta alzar el rostro de la joven con un solo dedo—. No recuerdo haberte prohibido la salida o siquiera que esta fuera una nueva cárcel para usted, princesa. 

Charlie se vio claramente sorprendida y avergonzada por el reciente gesto. Ya era notable la falta del demonio ante el principio del espacio personal, y era algo que estaba comenzando a incomodar profundamente a la princesa, haciendo que sus ya rosadas mejillas, enrojecieran más de la cuenta. No obstante, Alastor no parecía muy pendiente de ello, es más parecía hacerlo casi inconsciente (o conscientemente) hasta el punto de que parecía una expresión natural. Lo más disimulada que pudo, aparto la mano de Alastor de su mentón. 

—Ummm, bueno, pasaba mucho tiempo dentro del castillo por lo que no conozco muchos lugares dentro del infierno. El noveno circulo es uno de los que más conozco, aunque solo nos hemos movido al octavo circulo, no sé muy bien como son los alrededores, temo perderme un poco —explico, algo avergonzada. 

El demonio pareció sopesar sus palabras y Charlie estaba algo curiosa de lo que podría estar pensando. Sinceramente no quería parecer como una pobre princesa que fue encerrada toda su vida. En sí mismo, no era una realidad completa, pues conocía bastante del noveno circulo y una que otra zona del octavo, más no estaba familiarizada con el dominio de Alastor. Entonces, sin confianza verdadera en el territorio y sin acompañantes que le dieran fuerza, no se animó a salir de aquella residencia. 

De repente, el demonio de la radio se levantó de la silla asustando a Charlie por lo repentino del gesto. 

—¡Entonces! Le pido que cambie sus ropas de inmediato, tenemos una salida que realizar —exclamo. 

— ¿A-a dónde vamos? —pregunto confundida. El demonio caminaba en dirección al perchero en busca de su abrigo. De inmediato, este amplio su sonrisa. 

—Si es así como usted dice, deberé tomarme la modesta atribución de enseñarle el lugar —explico estirando los brazos en dirección al exterior—. No tiene problema con eso ¿Verdad? 

Sin saber que esperar y aun con ciertas reticencias, Charlie negó y subió de inmediato a cambiarse. Colocándose un pantalón de color negro, una camisa de vestir blanca adornada con unos tirantes y una pajarita negra. Al bajar, el demonio de la radio elevo una ceja ante la curiosa elección de ropa de la princesa, muy alejada de lo que él esperaba de una dama de su estatus. Pero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. 

En poco tiempo, ambos salieron de la residencia. Optando por caminar para que Charlie pudiera conocer el lugar, emprendieron camino por la larga calle que conectaba la propiedad con los límites de la villa ubicada en unos de los bordes del octavo circulo. La joven princesa venia tomada del brazo del demonio de la radio, quien muy cortésmente y como un caballero de su época, le ofreció en su travesía que no fue tan incómoda ante la notoria curiosidad que la joven demonio extendía hacia el pintoresco lugar ambientado en la demografía de sus pobladores quienes, al parecer, habían muerto entre las épocas de los años 20-40.   
Aunque fuera irónico porque era la princesa del infierno, Charlie no conocía todos los rincones de los nueve círculos que componían el infierno. En muy pocas oportunidades durante sus siglos de vida había visitado algo más allá de las cercanías del palacio en el noveno circulo, el hotel donde reposo sus sueños y algunos determinados lugares a los que había logrado escaparse con Ángel y Vaggie antes del lamentable acontecimiento en la cadena de televisión.

El recuerdo de su exnovia la hizo remecerse con malestar en la boca del estómago. No estaba segura que era lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, si estaría bien, si lloraría por ella. Su corazón seguía latiendo profunda y dolorosamente ante su recuerdo, apartándola de la realidad por instantes, pensando si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto o si debió luchar más por ella. 

— ¿Algo te distrae, querida? —pregunto el demonio al verla entre las nubes. Nuevamente el temblor y el sonrojo nervioso cubrió las mejillas de Charlie, quien se apartó rápidamente. 

— ¡No! No, estoy bien, no se preocupe —indico riendo un poco boba, recriminándose por permanecer absorta en compañía de “su esposo”. 

Retomaron su afable recorrido por la villa mientras Charlie podía notar como cada uno de los demonios que aparecían, se apartaban rápidamente y con gestos llenos de terror. Era la primera vez que veía un acontecimiento así, pues comúnmente, los demonios que encontraba en su paso por el noveno circulo terminaban burlándose de ella, llamándola princesa fracasada, ingenua, estúpida, entre demás nombres. Sin embargo, ahora pasaba completamente desapercibida, y esto era debido a la presencia del demonio de la radio, quien, mientras le indicaba cada uno de los lugares, seguía con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.   
Charlie de verdad estaba sorprendida del lugar y lo extrañamente encantador que parecía, pese a estar en una villa, donde gran parte de sus habitantes eran caníbales. Sin embargo, encontró ciertos lugares como cafeterías, supermercados y locales comerciales que captaron su atención, considerando que, en alguna ocasión, vendría a visitarlos sin la compañía del demonio escarlata. 

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar con Alastor como un particular guía, hasta que llegaron al final de la villa. Fue entonces que Charlie lo recordó. Aquel punto en particular al haberlo visto en diversas ocasiones cuando la limosina la llevaba desde algún espacio del noveno circulo al hotel. El comienzo de esa intercepción que llevaba fuera de los límites del territorio de Alastor, pero que era conocido para ella. El camino en dirección a su Happy Hotel. 

Sabía que no tenía permitido acercarse a ese lugar, pero no tenía pensado hacer nada más allá. Solo quería verlo por un momento, quería asegurarse que las instalaciones no hubieran sido invadidas por algunos demonios menores, pues en algún pequeño lugar de su cabeza, seguía rondando la posibilidad de retomar en algún momento su maravillosa idea de crear un hotel que pueda redimir a los pecadores. Sus manos se juntaron nerviosas mientras sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿Sería bueno ir a verlo? 

—Umm, Alastor. 

— ¿Qué sucede, querida? —pregunto este sin verla. 

—E-Esta bien si quieres regresar ya a casa, me has acompañado todo este rato y quisiera seguir recorriendo el lugar, n-no se preocupe por mí, yo regresare sola a casa —dijo rápidamente. 

—Me parece recordar que apenas sabia hace unos instantes como llegar a este lugar y sus alrededores —indicó. 

—E-Estaré bien, ya me has mostrado magníficamente todo el lugar y quisiera dar un paseo por aquí —indicó nerviosamente. Por su parte, la sonrisa del demonio de la radio solo se ensancho. 

—Creí que ya habíamos recorrido todo el pueblo, pero si gusta, puedo seguir un rato más con usted —dijo.

—M-Me gustaría ir sola —exclamo esta vez, sintiendo su voz tartamudear—… Hay lugar que vi y me gustaría pasar para comprar algunas cosas más… privadas —casi quería morderse la lengua por la insulsa excusa que había dado, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza—.

—No hay problema alguno cariño, no sería muy cortes de mi parte invadir tu privacidad si así lo ha pedido —menciono causando sorpresa en la princesa—. De igual modo, deberé advertirle que esta no es una zona donde usted se pueda pasear libremente —le expreso, haciendo además de retirarse por la dirección contraria a la que Charlie tenía pensado caminar. 

—¡Volveré en una hora! No tardare más de lo necesario —expreso con seguridad, mientras emprendía camino hacia los locales comerciales, dejando al demonio que no despego su mirada de ella hasta que desapareció entre las calles. 

Charlie estaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada, no le sentaba bien mentir, especialmente a alguien que, aunque llevaba el título de su esposo, no conocía del todo bien. Pero alivio y la adrenalina que implicaron romper una regla, le hizo sentir viva luego de tantos días. 

De igual modo, tomando en consideración que no estaba lejos del lugar, decidió armar bien su coartada comprando algo en una cafetería del camino, y pasando por una tienda de ropa íntima por si en un primer momento, el demonio la había seguido. La princesa no era estúpida como creían los demás, no por nada se había escapado tantas veces del castillo. Pero, de cualquier modo, trato de ser lo más vigilante del tiempo y del espacio, quería cumplir de cierto modo con su estrategia y visitar también el lugar donde reposaban sus sueños. 

El hotel quedaba por encima de una larga colina con muy pocas residencias alrededor. Con paso apresurado y haciendo buen uso de sus dotes físicas, Charlie troto por el camino empinado con una agitación propia de la expectación. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando llego a la cima del terreno, abriendo la boca de manera temblorosa y sin poder postrar sus ojos en algo. 

El gran edificio que suponía, era el Happy hotel, ya no estaba. 

Dejando por él, un gran terreno baldío de largos metros de tierra y escombros, Charlie dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, al igual que sus rodillas flaquearon. 

Encontrarse con lo que quedaba del hotel feliz había sido para Charlie un terrible golpe a la realidad. En todo ese tiempo desde que había fracasado en la entrevista de televisión, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de regresar al lugar donde creyó que sus sueños podrían hacerse realidad. 

Ese día fue sacada del estudio poco después de haber culminado la trasmisión. Los guardias del palacio la llevaron hasta la oficina de su padre, donde la esperaba un Lucifer colérico. Hasta ese momento había permitido muchas cosas, visto fracasar demasiadas iniciativas que intento apoyar hasta el último momento, pero aquella ultima había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, provocando una burla colérica contra quien debería ser la heredera del trono del infierno. La vergüenza que le había hecho pasar Charlie había sido suficiente como para provocar que el compromiso de siglos que la princesa tenía con el heredero de los Vol Eldrich, culminara en acto fulminante, la heredera de Lucifer era la burla y el rey del infierno no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso. Ella hizo lo posible por calmarlo, disculpándose y haciéndole entender de alguna forma que aun sus planes tendrían salida, más el ángel caído no estaba dispuesto a escucharla de nuevo. El insistió que la salvación para quienes estaban en el infierno era imposible, el destino de todos los pecadores no era nada más que eso y su próxima muerte podría estar a manos de los exterminadores, no había formas, no había motivos para que fuera diferente esa era la realidad. Pero Charlie no quiso escucharle, intentando rebatir con lo último que pudo cruzar por su mente en ese momento tan acalorado. 

“Estoy segura si hacemos, podremos cambiar ese destino —dijo con marcada desesperación en sus palabras y acciones—… Sé que tardará demasiado, pero estoy segura que, si podemos llegar a ellos, hacerlos cambiar con pequeñas acciones, dios podrá aceptarlos en el nirvana. Seguramente, EL quiere que todos los pecadores se salven”

Charlie aun recordaba con terrible dolor la bofetada emitida por su padre esta noche. El ardor provocado por el golpe no la preparo para lo siguiente que este haría. Su marcado desprecio y fría indiferencia calaron en lo más profundo de su alma las semanas posteriores a ese día, tuvo prohibido salir del palacio y los momentos en los que pudo verse con su madre, Vaggie o Ángel, fueron terriblemente escasos. Cuando creyó que enloquecería de ese encierro impuesto, su padre la mandó a llamar a su despacho. Estaba preocupada de que sería lo que estaría por decirle y de cuan duros serían sus regaños como ocasiones pasadas. No obstante, este ni siquiera la observo cuando entro a su oficina. Simplemente le hablo, sin voltearse a verla, informándole que en los días siguientes estaría contrayendo nupcias con el demonio de la radio. Sin derecho a réplica, perdiendo parte de su herencia, su derecho a ingresar a medios de comunicación, sobre todo, renunciar al hotel. Todo en ese preciso instante, fue destruido por su padre, condenándola a algo que ella no sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar. 

Rasgo con sus uñas el suelo arenoso de aquel espacio ahora baldío. Quería gritar, llorar, quería destrozarse una a una, cada zona de su cuerpo en una especie de castigo autoimpuesto por ser tan diferente, por querer desear algo que estaba perdido, que no tenía motivos ni razones, por ansiar algo que jamás podría llegar a ser. Y eso era lo que más la lastimaba de todo, porque al final, por más que lucho, solo la persiguió la desgracia. 

—Creo que sería bueno que regresaras a casa en lugar de quedarte aquí perdiendo el tiempo, querida. 

Charlie alzo la vista alarmada, observando con ojos anonadados la sorpresiva presencia del demonio escarlata justo al lado de ella. De inmediato, sin poder hacer preguntas primero, se secó los ojos con la manga de su esmoquin y se levantó del suelo. Tardo un poco en pensar que decir, carraspeando un poco. 

— ¿Q-que hace aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar, sintiéndose en extremo vacilante e incómoda, no espero que, de todos los momentos, el demonio de la radio la encontrara en una posición tan deplorable. 

—Paso la hora en la que avisaste que regresarías, así que me tome la libertad de venir por ti antes de que cualquier demonio indecente quisiera tomar atribuciones con usted —menciono, aunque claro, su expresión no parecía estar muy llena de interés, provocando que Charlie se sintiera algo patética. 

—L-lo siento mucho, no espere tomarme más tiempo del que espere—indico. 

—Oh, no te disculpes querida, simplemente deberías cumplir las promesas que estableces la próxima vez, así no deberé tomarme molestias excesivas—expreso con una insidiosa sonrisa. Charlie se sintió terriblemente avergonzada e incluso, lastimada por esa ironía. 

—Sí, está bien —acepto. 

Tomando las pequeñas bolsas en sus manos, camino hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial del demonio para tomar camino a casa. Sin embargo, este la tomo sorpresivamente de la cintura haciendo que esta se sobresaltara en el acto, una sonrisa divertida surcó los labios de Alastor. 

— ¡Bien! Es hora de volver a casa. 

Y al terminar su frase, un enorme portal se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzó a engullirlos, Charlie apenas pudo cerrar los ojos asustada antes de internarse por completo en este. De verdad, no estaba segura de acostumbrarse a eso, ni a nuevo estilo de vida ni a su propio esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Siempre he pensando que parte de los fics se van más hacia el canon o el Universo alternativo, pero jamas hacia el canon divergente, y como esta es una rama que en mis anteriores trabajos (de otros fandoms) jamas trabaje, decidí que este seria perfecto para comenzar. Así que estamos en un momento donde Lucifer decidió destruir el hotel y casar a Charlie ¿Que sucederá ahora que su mas grande sueño se ha destruido? ¿De que manera captara la atención de Alastor? Lo iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos, espero podamos leernos nuevamente el próximo miércoles Y/o jueves.   
> Muchos saludos desde Venezuela, les invito a estar pendientes de mi libro de OS, donde he estado publicando algunos escritos a base de algunos fanarts, si gustas de un fanarts al que te gustaría encontrar al menos un OS, puedes pasarmelo y lo escribire con gusto, ando animada con ellos de igual modo con esta cuarentena. Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Vano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor es un hecho endeble, sin posibilidad, vano.

Si Alastor tenía que admitir algo, es que en el pequeño periodo de tiempo que observo a su “querida esposa” algunas cosas habían captado su atención sobre ella. No tenía mucha información sobre la heredera al trono del infierno más allá de la que se sabía de boca de los habitantes del infierno y algunos aspectos oficiales. Antes de aparecer frente a su puerta el día de la recepción de su boda, el wendigo solo la había visto una única vez, y eso ni siquiera había sido en persona. 

Como la única del rey del infierno, fue ampliamente protegida durante el primer par de siglos que tuvo de vida, apareciendo en muy determinadas ocasiones hasta que un momento a otro, comenzó a hacer notar su presencia por actos que no habían sido esperados por la princesa imperial. Con una personalidad ingenua, casi rayando lo infantil y estúpido, con pensamientos que iban fuera de la realidad que se vivía en el infierno ¡Que ser tan estúpidamente adorable e inocente! No parecía tratarse de un demonio. Siguiendo plan tras plan, en busca de la redención de los patéticos pecadores, cayendo de bruces, una y otra, y otra vez hasta finalmente chocar contra el duro muro de la realidad. Como le hubiera gustado ver esos momentos de terrible desesperación, donde su cara pálida se llenaba de lágrimas, incapaz de entender que era lo que había sucedido con su ridícula idea. 

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquella insulsa princesa tenía unas buenas agallas. 

Se le hizo muy divertido verla mentirle directamente en la cara, al alegar que necesitaba hacer unas compras sin contar con su presencia. Desde que había llegado al infierno y plantar su reputación, ningún alma que tuviera al menos tres dedos de frente le había mentido de una forma tan ridícula y clara de descifrar, muchos de ellos habían rogado por sus vidas, ofrecidos sus vanas pertenencias, territorios, otras almas por las cuales intercambiar. Pero nadie hizo aquello que la princesa, así que siempre preso de curiosidad, quería ver que es lo que la insulsa jovencita podía hacer. 

De inmediato mando a su sombra a seguirla mientras él se daba un nuevo paseo por el pueblo, disfrutando de las caras horrorizadas y aterradas de los demonios que pasaban por su lado, quienes de algún modo le rendían pleitesía al apartarse de su camino, dejando ver el nivel de poder que el demonio de la radio poseía al menos, en presencia. Pocos minutos observo como ella pasaba tranquilamente por el sector comercial, entrando a una pastelería donde compro un par de pasteles para luego ingresar a una tienda de ropa íntima femenina en donde permaneció un rato. Eso le pareció curioso, pensando si quizás se había equivocado en su razonamiento y la princesa no había mentido, quizás estando demasiado abochornada en su presencia y queriendo algo de privacidad para comprar lo que fuera que necesitara. 

Una pequeña mueca de incomodidad se mostró en su eterna sonrisa esperando que la princesa no esperara encontrar algo que utilizar para “alcanzar algunos herederos” de la corona del infierno. La idea de un avance de parte de ella le pareció repugnante, generándole un sentimiento de asco. Para Alastor, los placeres de la carne le tenían sin cuidado, siéndoles completamente indiferentes e incluso, un poco repulsivos. No quería tener que llegar a ese tipo de conversación tan lamentablemente incomoda con la hija de Lucifer, pero si seguía manteniendo algún tipo de esperanza en llegar a ese tipo de actividades con él, debería dejar las cosas claras. 

No obstante, luego de salir de aquella tienda con una muy pequeña bolsa de papel, la observo emprender camino hacia las afueras de la villa en dirección a la alta colina. Al final no se había equivocado en sus estimaciones, mas contrario a escapar de él, la princesa busco ir a un espacio en específico. No fue difícil para el demonio comprender a donde se dirigía, la siguió de cerca hasta que finalmente la encontró arrodillada ante un terreno baldío, lugar que antes había sido el afamado Happy hotel. Casi quiso reír de lo patética que se encontraba la princesa en ese mismo instante, aferrada a un estúpido sueño que fue destrozado por su padre antes de que siquiera alcanzara a nacer, era por demás divertido. 

Aun así, él no era alguien que gustaba mentirse a sí mismo. 

Ver la desesperación enmarcada en la expresión ingenua de aquella princesa se le antojo como algo verdaderamente raro. Su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y los hipidos llenos de lamento, le hicieron remover una fibra que conocía muy bien, disfrutando cada segundo del desasosiego de aquella patética alma. Antes, observando su desastrosa actuación en el programa de imágenes, Alastor había considerado la posibilidad de acercarse a participar en el proyecto de pasión de la pobre princesa, siendo una oportunidad de oro para alcanzar un poco de entrenamiento de calidad en ese hoyo de aburrimiento en la que se encontraba. Ser el principal observador de la desesperación enmarcada en cada uno de los rostros de la escoria del mundo luchando por alcanzar la colina de la mejora mientras caían repetidamente en el abismo infernal del fracaso, fue una idea que simplemente no podía dejar pasar. Sin embargo, la oportunidad no llego a darse porque la princesa fue despojada de todo lo que podía implicar aquel proyecto risible. Por supuesto, en ese periodo de tiempo posterior, sucedieron algunos acontecimientos que culminaron en su matrimonio con esa misma princesa, y aunque la unión de ambos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ver sus expresiones de zozobra le indicaron que quizás aún podía sacar algo de entrenamiento de todo aquello.   
El pequeño trayecto desde su portal hasta la residencia fue silencioso. Charlie no hizo mucha mención en relación a su clara mentira, tanto como Alastor no estaba demasiado interesado en hacerla hablar por el momento. Al momento de llegar de pasar por la puerta, la joven muchacha subió apresurada hasta el segundo piso donde termino encerrando en la “seguridad” de su propia recamara. Muy poco interesado en lo que ella tuviera que hacer allí o como pudiera estar sintiéndose, el demonio escarlata se olvidó de Charlie mientras realizaba sus propias actividades. Más al paso de los días, empezó a notar como la princesa no se había movido para nada de sus aposentos, ni siquiera bajando para comer. 

Eso le llamó un poco la atención, casi como si le estuviera rehuyendo. El wendigo rio, curioso. ¿Acaso esa era una especie de pena que sentía por haberle mentido? ¿Por eso lo evitaba deliberadamente en su propia casa? Que pequeña y estúpida niña, pensó el demonio. 

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con la princesa esa? 

La curiosa voz de Husk captó la atención del wendigo que lo enfoco, interesado. Pocas veces el demonio gato demostraba su interés por sus actividades o su vida privada, normalmente este realizaría todos sus encargos, rechistando o insultándolo mientras se perdía en la bebida. 

—Oh, mi querido Husker ¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿Interesado en mis asuntos personales? —pregunto con tono malicioso, sin levantarse de su lugar en la sala. 

Este pareció bufar, como era de costumbre en él. 

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que sea con esa princesa o tu hagan en su maldita vida —contesto de muy mala gana—, pero Niffty tiene días gritando que no la ha dejado hacer sus tareas al estar encerrada en su habitación —comento, dando otro profundo trago a su bebida. 

Ciertamente, la princesa tenia al menos cinco días encerrada en su habitación. Alastor estaba verdaderamente sorprendido puesto que no había bajado ni siquiera a comer, sin utilizar sus pequeños guardianes para que le previeran de alimento. Sin embargo, aunque el demonio había disfrutado y hasta burlado de su acción, ya era momento de que volviera a mostrar su cara por la casa. 

—Oh, no te preocupes ya por eso, mi buen amigo —inquiero moviendo su mano de un lado a otro mientras el demonio gato le increpaba en voz baja que no eran amigos—. Quiera o no, ella en algún momento tendrá que volver a bajar, ten seguridad de eso. 

Husk sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, reconociendo muy el tono sádico en las palabras del otro hombre. Luego de tantos años trabajando a la fuerza para él, el demonio gato aprendió ciertas cosas que en determinadas ocasiones le habían salvado el pellejo, reconociendo sus tonos, expresiones e incluso algunas acciones que Alastor hacía con sus presas. Retirándose de la casa luego de finalizar su encargo, Husk se mantuvo pensando. Fuera en vida o muerte, él no se interesó por lo que pudiera sucederle a los demás, pero en vista de con quien estaba “atrapada”, el demonio temió por la integridad de aquella ingenua princesa que termino siendo abandonada en el peor de los castigos. 

Sin embargo, pese a las palabras emitidas por el demonio escarlata, él no tuvo que hacer nada. 

En horas de la noche, ella apareció mientras el demonio escarlata se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro en silencio, la presencia de la princesa del infierno a pocos metros de él le hizo alzar la vista ante la persistente mirada de esta. 

Luego de tantos días de encierro, no pudo evitar interesarse en lo que podría haberla hecho bajar justo hasta donde estaba él, sin recurrir por alimentos o buscando moverse a otro espacio de la casa. Se había quedado parada allí, sin decirle nada, pero a la vez digiriendo hacia él diversos tipos de expresiones, tanto faciales como corporales que prestaban a una interrogante que surcaba su cabeza. Alastor 

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño? —pregunto enfocando su mirada en ella. 

— ¿Por qué acepto casarse conmigo? —cuestiono. 

La pregunta fue certera y sin vacilaciones. 

Alastor tenía que admitir algo, la princesa era bastante osada cuando se lo proponía. Hablándole en un tono que infundía respeto, sin despegarle la vista e incluso, tratando de establecer una pose firme y solemne. Eso le divirtió profundamente. Ella creía que por ser quien era, podía venir a exigir una respuesta a sus interrogantes, aun cuando se encontraba en una desventaja clara y en un espacio que no le pertenecía. No sabía si felicitarla por su astucia o reírse en su cara por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, de todas formas, dejo el libro sobre la mesita donde reposaba la lámpara de lectura, levantándose para estar frente a la princesa, quien cedió un poco en su expresión, pero no retrocedió. 

— ¿Algo ha decidido llamar su atención para preguntar eso especialmente? —inquirió el demonio divertido, tomando un mechón de su cabello y evaluando las reacciones de Charlie. 

—No puedo negar que los títulos que se le han otorgado están claramente vigentes y le otorgan mayor poder e influencia a la que tenía antes —menciono—. Pero si su interés era escalar a la corona de manera inmediata, teniendo en cuenta la clara posición en la que estoy, debería hacerle constar que no obtendrá la corona hasta quien sabe cuándo, permaneciendo conmigo quien sabe cuántos siglos ¿Por qué hacerlo? 

—Muchas de las cosas que gano tu misma las has contestado, querida. No entiendo el motivo de preguntar si tú ya sabes la respuesta —comento el demonio, hilarante. 

Charlie lo miró, su expresión vacilo un poco, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio. El demonio sonreía, evadiendo muy fácilmente su pregunta y arrinconándola al mismo tiempo. 

—Usted no parece interesado en mí en lo más mínimo —expreso—. No entiendo porque tomarme como esposa si los beneficios más grandes son a muy largo plazo. 

—La razón querida, es que no tengo porque tener mi interés en ti. 

Charlie se vio confundida por sus palabras, él pareció notarlo, acercándose a ella. 

—En primer lugar, cariño ¿Por qué crees que las personas hacen las cosas? —pregunto. 

Ella iba a responder, cuando Alastor apareció desde una sombra, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. 

— ¡Porque están absolutamente aburridos! —exclamo, sus rojizos ojos se abrieron al tiempo que pasaba sus manos teatralmente por sus mejillas—. La inspiración no me ha tocado ¡En décadas! Mi trabajo se hizo repetitivo, le faltaba cierto “algo” —indico, posando su codo sobre su cabeza, hundiendo a Charlie en el proceso—. No tenía ningún propósito ¡Hasta que salió esto! Curiosamente me fue presentada la propuesta de tu mano, con muchos beneficios de por medio como tu bien sabes, y con una oportunidad muy particular para servirme de entrenamiento —estableció en una gran carcajada, apartando a Charlie de golpe, quien estaba aturdida. 

—Entonces ¿Usted se casó conmigo porque estaba aburrido? —cuestiono entre incrédula e indignada. El demonio río entre dientes. 

—Podríamos decir tu persona también tuvo algo que ver en todo esto ¡Quien hubiera imaginado que tu proyecto de pasión televisado, siendo todo un fracaso me llevaría a una conclusión semejante por azares del destino! —estableció, sorprendiendo a Charlie. 

— Se casó conmigo ¿Por qué le parecí una burla? —repitió, repasando cada palabra con nueva indignación.   
—Tu misma lo has dicho, pero, la burla es algo muy vano —menciono—. El entretenimiento sería una respuesta más indicada. Si no puedo obtener lo que yo quiero a corto plazo, al menos gozare de un entrenamiento de calidad otorgado directamente de tu persona. 

—Pero eso es un matrimonio donde nada tiene que ver el interés o si acaso amor, es una situación aún más denigrante. C-Como si yo fuera una especie de payaso —agrego en estupor. Alastor la miro, riendo maliciosamente. 

—Oh querida. Un payaso es algo demasiado simple, tu vales un poco más que eso —comenzó a hablar mientras la tomaba del hombro y la acerco a él—. Además, respondiendo a tus otras palabras —expreso—. Nuestro compromiso y reciente matrimonio es solo el resultado de diversas situaciones, entre ellas políticas y para mi personal entretenimiento. Como bien sabes al ser la princesa, un mero acuerdo, un contrato que beneficia dos partes y nada tiene que ver con sentimientos, emociones o demás ridiculeces que puedan ser consecuencia de una imagen romantizada del matrimonio. 

— ¿Ni siquiera... Hijos? —cuestiono estupefacta. Alastor negó con un rápido ademán de la mano. 

—Oh, no, no. Eso jamás estuvo contemplado en el acuerdo entre mi persona y su padre —explico—. Por eso no te preocupes, querida. No pienso tomar nada de ti, ni de tu cuerpo. Lo que tenemos es mero acuerdo político, no una blasfema humana. Claro —la miro de reojo, esbozando un gesto insinuante—, a menos que tu si hayas tenido esas intenciones. 

— ¡Y-Yo jamás espere eso de usted! No lo insinué, por favor—exclamo con todo su rostro rojo, el demonio de la radio sonrió, complacido. 

—Es bueno de escuchar. ¡Bueno! Seguramente debes tener hambre luego de tantos días encerrada, espera un momento mientras preparó algo que pueda satisfacer tu hambre inducida por la insensatez —comento, apartándose.

Charlie noto como él se dirigía a la cocina, dando de una u otra forma, por cerrada la conversación. La princesa se mordió los labios, llena de incertidumbre y ansiedad. Las respuestas obtenidas no habían sido las esperadas, retornando de nuevo a ese abismo oscuro donde ella estaba siendo usada como una muñeca, un vano entretenimiento. Se suponía que era una princesa, pero era más que notorio que en vista de que no había cumplido con las expectativas que debió haber alcanzado, fue entregada a alguien cuyos intereses tampoco estaban marcados en su existencia, pasando de ella, como si no importara. 

Parecía como si toda su existencia fuera vana, como el amor y los sueños que siempre había esperado, ahora destrozados, vueltos nada, como los restos del edificio que fue su hotel. 

Se sentía utilizada. 

Como un ser que no valía nada. 

Una muñeca con forma de princesa que fácilmente podía ser desechada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, lamento mucho la demora. No solo tuve graves problemas con el inter la última semana, sino que por eso, mi tablet no guardo los últimos ajustes que le habia hecho al capitulo, generandome una gran molestia y evitando que escribiera en ella un par de días. Pero, finalmente el fin de semana pude volver a escribir en ella, pero no precisamente en el capítulo hasta ayer. Decir que ya tengo adelantados los capitulos 9 y 10 es decir mucho (aun cuando no escribo el 7 y el 8 que son los siguientes), pero ando muy animada. Espero seguir avanzando estos dias para poder traerles otro nuevo capitulo de Princesa Imperial, porque mis amores, ya se va a poner bueno.   
> Tambien les invito a seguir mi libro de OS pasajes breves, que subo martes y viernes, muchos de ellos han sido basados en fanarts que vi y me encantaron. Y por si fuera poco, a principios de la otra semana publicare un nuevo shortfics que trata de Charlie como un ángel y Alastor humano, esa era una trama que no podía sacar de mi cabeza y estoy muy segura, que les va a encantar. Dada la hora, no me extender más, les dejo un saludo muy grande desde Venezuela y nos leemos muy pronto, besos.


End file.
